Kisses
by KageNoYoko
Summary: On a whim I decided to start writing shorts about different Love Live girl pairings sharing different kinds of kisses. Likely to update until my Muse dries up, and will include all kinds of pairings. For funsies!
1. Chika X Yo - First Kiss

Yo felt like she had performed her best dive yet as the middle school girl pulled down her goggles and climbed up to sit on the side of the pool while the next girl on the team prepared to practise for their upcoming competition.

Quietly Yo thought to herself that the reason she had performed so well was because the ever-bright Chika was sitting in the stands cheering at the top of her lungs for her best friend despite this just being practise, bringing a smile to Yo's face that she had such a great friend.

"That was so amazing Yo, it was like you were flying through the air!" Chika's voice startled Yo slightly since she believed that the ginger was still sitting up in the stands, and ignored the other girls on the team that had already performed their dives giggling about Chika's comment.

Offering a bright smile and salute to Chika as she half-turned away from the pool, Yo chose to remain modest even under the scrutiny of the ginger "I have to go full-speed ahead if we want to win the upcoming competition, right first-mate Chika?"

The pale-haired girl should have expected Chika to dive at her for a hug, but because of the added weight and surprise Yo lost her balance on the edge of the pool and both girls fell into the water with accompanying cries from the other girls standing around out of concern for the pair.

Quickly surfacing together since both had been taught how to swim very early, Yo's first sight was Chika's embarrassed smile after her mistake. Yo wasted little time before scolding her friend since it was important to be careful around the pool "geez Chika, I thought you knew not to jump around near the edge of the pool?"

Instead of answering her friend's question though, Yo was surprised and found her face going bright red when she found Chika's face alarmingly close to hers, and felt a pair of soft lips press against her own. It took her a few moments to realize that Chika was kissing her, as her brain shorted out from the very sudden kiss from the ever spontaneous girl.

"Sorry about making you lose your balance Yo, but you were just so amazing that I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't show you how impressed I was" Chika claimed once she pulled back, rubbing the back of her head nervously and saying nothing about the impromptu kiss.

Yo wasn't able to form proper words to further scold Chika so the two climbed out of the pool quietly before being pulled aside by one of the older girls on the diving team to be scolded for horsing around by the edge of the pool, though got away with the girl sighing in exasperation since this wasn't the first time Chika Takami had caused a ruckus at practise.

None of the girls on the diving team appeared to notice that Yo lent Chika her towel so the ginger could dry off after they were dismissed by the older girl, or that the ashen-haired girl briefly smelled the towel with a smile from the scent of oranges she knew was caused by her best friend while she took her turn to dry herself.

And only their parents noticed when Yo and Chika came home from Yo's diving practise with their fingers intertwined and a sly smile on their faces.


	2. Honoka X Nico - pocky kiss

**A/N: I definitely blame too much time spent on Dynasty Reader for this particular idea, though this wasn't the first draft that came to mind. Hope everyone enjoys regardless of where my Muse went this time.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Honoka wasn't always known as the kind of girl to think things through the same way that Nozomi or Umi might have, but when the ginger was set on a plan her determination was legendary and it was near impossible to stop Honoka from seeking out her goals.

For the last week Honoka had been devising a plan that in her own mind seemed ingenious to the ginger, and only let slip to her friends about what she might be planning with mischievous smiles and sly looks in Nico's direction, worrying some of the other members of Muse who couldn't read Honoka's mind.

Nozomi appeared to be able to guess what Honoka was planning to do but remained tight-lipped about the matter despite both Eli and Nico whining at the violet-haired girl in-between classes, though neither girl would willingly describe it as such in front of their idol mates.

Umi understandably kept as far away from the matter as possible since she didn't want to be an accomplice to anything Honoka was planning, while Kotori was being kept busy sewing the outfits for their upcoming live, and just shared a supportive smile with Honoka whenever she noticed the ginger looking in Nico's direction.

None of the first years were in on whatever was bouncing around in Honoka's mind to at least Maki's relief, and it appeared that the old saying "ignorance is bliss" was quite apt regarding Rin and Hanayo as the duo kept to their own devices outside of idol practise.

Finally the day that Honoka had decided to enact her ingenious scheme arrived, and the ginger rushed out of the second-year classroom after final bell ahead of Kotori and Umi like a shot to her best friend's combined confusion and concern. Umi could only guess that whatever had Honoka moving so quickly could not be anything good, and decided that it was in her best interest to try and take as long as possible to reach the club room in hopes of avoiding the worst of whatever mess Honoka was going to make.

Just as she had planned Honoka was the first to arrive at the club room with a small plastic bag in hand and quickly took her seat at the long table the nine girls sat around while scheming for their next live, tucking the plastic bag partially out of sight of the other girl under the table for the opportune moment to strike and tried to feign a distraction by pulling out her phone and scrolling through any new posts from A-rise.

The other members of Muse slowly filed in after packing up and storing away their things from class, and only Maki and Nozomi took a second glance at the bag hidden by Honoka's leg before losing interest for now. Both of the intelligent girls were able to guess that Honoka had some manner of horribly ill-thought out plan in mind, and at least Nozomi looked forward to a bit of entertainment before they began practise.

Honoka wasted little time after Nico entered the clubroom to pounce at the older girl with a bright smile on her face, earning giggles from Nozomi while Nico complained about how clingy her girlfriend could be. This didn't stop the imp from returning the enthusiastic hug and hiding a smile in Honoka's hair from view of her friends and the ever-smug Nozomi.

Bouncing away from Nico as quickly as she'd arrived Honoka bent down to retrieve something from the bag she had put under the table, and almost every set of eyes in the room watched in a mixture of shock and amazement at the small rectangular box filled with chocolate-coated wafer sticks that Honoka had tucked away.

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter at how sly Honoka could sometimes be either intentionally or not, Nozomi watched along with the other girls present as Honoka cracked open the box of pocky before withdrawing a single stick with a very wide, radiant smile on her face, and holding it out to her girlfriend.

Not completely understanding where Honoka was going with this by offering her pocky Nico obliged her girlfriend by opening her mouth and nipping at the end of the stick that Honoka had shoved in her face, at the moment only seeing it as another snack. Her mind just assumed that this was Honoka's attempt to reward Nico for something and the ebony-haired girl discarded the idea of Honoka having any deeper schemes in mind.

Four of the girls in the room watched in shock as Honoka bit down on the other end of the pocky stick without an ounce of hesitation and began nibbling her way towards Nico's lips eagerly. Nozomi was still smirking with all of the answers as she got front-row seats to Honoka being surprisingly bold in her relationship and going for a pocky kiss.

Nico was unable to react in time as Honoka made short work of the stick of pocky and closed the distance between their lips, kissing her girlfriend in front of their friends shamelessly and giving herself a thumbs-up for a plan well executed.

The kiss between the two girls was not short by any means as Honoka put her hands on Nico's shoulders to hold the smaller girl in place. This actually wasn't really necessary though since Nico was still so shocked by the attack that she had no hope of counterattacking and didn't make any attempts to pull away from Honoka.

Hanayo immediately covered her face as she turned bright red up to her ears, though the mousy brunette was obviously peeking through her fingers as the couple kissed. Rin was wide-eyed and blinking obliviously as she watched Honoka and Nico despite a small voice in the back of her mind whispered ideas about her trying this sort of thing with Hanayo and perhaps Maki.

Eli had no clue what was happening and planned to eventually ask Nozomi about it as her Japanese customs informant after practise in hopes of earning a bit of context about what she was witnessing, the blue-eyed Russian's mind completely blank at the fascinatingly gay scene before her.

Once satisfied that her plan had been properly executed Honoka finally broke the kiss with Nico and pulled back with a sly smile on her face, and it took a moment for the girls to realize that Honoka was holding a small piece of the offending stick of pocky between her lips still. When she was sure that everyone had seen the treat Honoka brazenly swallowed and began licking her lips like some kind of seductress. She certainly earned the reaction that she had been hoping for as Nico's face became even more red and the older girl was forced to turn away in hopes of hiding how shy she was feeling.

"Do you want to share some more pocky with me Nico?" Honoka purred out in a voice that none of the idols expected from the innocent sunshine of Muse, lifting up a finger and pressing it against her lips as she smirked at her girlfriend.

Everything became a blur in the room as Nico reacted by smacking Honoka for teasing her so thoroughly, Nozomi and Rin began laughing at Honoka's little trick while the ebony-haired spitfire scolded her girlfriend, and Hanayo tried to calm her racing heart after the kind of scene she had only read about in manga happened right in front of her.

Eli was the only one left standing there blinking in confusion at what she had seen, while most of the girls agreed it was a good thing Umi and Kotori had been absent from Honoka's little prank since Umi would have been scolding Honoka alongside Nico if not experiencing a meltdown because her best friend did something so shameless in such a public place.

Nico and Honoka kept the secret to themselves that after practise the two finished off the rest of the box of pocky by practising their kissing together a whole lot more, though Nico was scowling at the sly smile on Nozomi's face the next day since she had a feeling that Nozomi was able to guess what the couple had done. She was only grateful that Nozomi didn't spill the beans to the other members of Muse and just implied it to tease the couple.


	3. HanaMari - Kiss Mark

**A/N: Had this idea the day after I published the last short, but have been kind of slacking on research for the project. Sorry in advance, but hope that everyone enjoys regardless.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hanamaru hadn't been sure why everyone kept giving her strange looks while the girls were getting changed for idol practise on Monday, since she didn't think that she had anything stuck to her face. Ruby likely would have told her about it and helpfully pulled it off, despite how meek her best friend could be.

Some of the girls seemed unable to even look at Hanamaru for more than a few seconds at a time before their faces started to turn red and they looked away as though they were embarrassed about the first-year.

Chika and Yo thankfully acted about the same as usual while Dia looked very severe about something while the girls were getting changed, but by far the most odd was Riko as she spent the entire time in the clubroom with her back facing Hanamaru while her face almost matched the color of her hair.

Practise was relatively normal for Hanamaru despite Ruby stuttering more then usual around her while everyone took a break, and Hanamaru noticed that Kanan and Dia had pulled Mari off to a corner of the roof and started talking to the blonde in hushed voices.

Shoring up her courage while Yoshiko was off playing around with Chika and Yo about being fallen angels, Ruby finally managed to broach the topic of whatever was making the girls act so strangely "did you and Mari do anything funny this weekend Hanamaru?"

Blinking in confusion at the odd question from her best friend, Hanamaru brought a finger up to her lips and tapped on them as she tried to think of anything that might have been out of the ordinary when she spent time with Mari that weekend.

Going through the different things that the couple had done that weekend Hanamaru began listing off points on her fingers to her best friend "let's see Mari wanted me to play dress-up with a few cute outfits that she purchased for me. We watched a movie that Mari told me was very popular overseas but I didn't really understand" Hanamaru recited, smiling at the memory of how happy Mari seemed to be while they were watching the movie despite Hanamaru not being able to follow along with the plot.

"Mari had her chefs prepare a really fancy meal for us before she had someone drive me home since we had school in the morning" Hanamaru finished off with a small smile to her adorable best friend, still not understanding what Ruby might be implying from the strange question she had asked.

Becoming even more confused when Ruby's face turned even more red if at all possible, Hanamaru was going to ask if there was something that Ruby thought she had left out, but the redhead beat her to it by squeaking out another question "did you and Mari perhaps do a bit of kissing?"

Hanamaru giggled at the silly question Ruby had just asked, and very honestly replied to her friend "of course we kissed Ruby, we're in a relationship, isn't that what couples are supposed to do?"

That was apparently too much information for poor Ruby as she squeaked before running away from her best friend, moving to hide behind a very cheerful Chika, who took the offered chance to pull the younger girl into a warm hug while Yo laughed at her best friend. Hanamaru was left feeling as though she had missed something and thought that it was somewhat odd for Ruby to respond like that to what appeared to be a rather obvious answer.

None of the girls ever learned what Kanan and Dia had been speaking with Mari about during the break, as the girls reconvened to continue with practise without a word and only a few more odd looks from Ruby and Dia towards Hanamaru as the sun began to set.

While the girls were getting changed back into their uniforms Dia finally shored up enough of her courage to confront Hanamaru directly about whatever had been bothering the ebony-haired girl, right in front of the other members of Aquors "did you know that you had a kiss mark visible on your neck the entire time during practise today Hanamaru?"

"Kiss mark?" Hanamaru repeated the odd term that she had never heard of before back to Dia as she looked at the older girl in confusion, everything going quiet in the clubroom as the other girls just looked at the pair in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

Instead of explaining what she meant Dia moved to her skirt and pulled out a compact to show Hanamaru. Flipping it open and tilting the mirror so that Hanamaru could see properly Dia pointed out the lipstick stain on the younger girls collar, just visible because of the practise clothes that Hanamaru wore.

Hanamaru oddly started to turn very red without understanding why when she noticed the lipstick there on her collar, and tried asking Dia about it "why do I have that there Dia?" She cried out, hiding her red cheeks with her hands like a pure maiden.

Dia was already well aware of the answer after grilling Mari for information during their break, and turned her full glare upon her blonde friend, who laughed off the scary look with practised ease while Kanan only sighed at her two friends.

"So uh, we're going to just go ahead now and leave you guys to work this out, okay" Chika chimed in to remind the girls that almost everyone was still in the room, and that Chika and Yo's faces were also going red at the rather awkward conversation happening. Grabbing onto Yo's hand Chika quickly retreated from the room so that the girls could talk about this in private.

Sighing at the antics of her two friends Kanan decided that this was no longer her problem to deal with and took her leave in pursuit of Chika and Yo in hopes of talking to the two about what they had seen and heard.

Riko had been the first person in and out of the room after practise to go and catch the bus without looking at Hanamaru again, and dragged Yoshiko along behind her to the ebony-haired girl's complaints, leaving only Hanamaru and Mari to face down Dia's wrath while Ruby half-hid behind the door.

Exasperated at Mari's games since Dia knew that Mari had left a lipstick stain on Hanamaru's neck on purpose, Dia threw her hands up and decided that she had dealt with enough of Mari for one day. Marching over to the door and grabbing onto her little sister's wrist, Dia pulled Ruby down the hall in search of a bit of normality where the name Mari wasn't spoken of.

Quietly whining about what had just happened, Hanamaru slowly turned to face her girlfriend and found Mari with a bright smile on her face as though she had just gotten away with the best prank ever.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I can't believe that you did that and didn't tell me about it Mari!" Hanamaru whined as the two girls walked back to the Ohara hotel together, pouting at her girlfriend only partially in anger for embarrassing her in front of the other girls.

"But it was so worth it to see how angry Dia got when she noticed the kiss mark on your neck" Mari tried to argue with Hanamaru with a bright smile on her face, "It's not every day that you get to see Ruby turn such a fine shade of red either."

"Not at the cost of my pride!" Hanamaru cried out as she began to beat on Mari's chest with her tiny hands angrily, only earning laughter from the older girl who enjoyed playing with people so much.

Allowing Hanamaru to go on for a few minutes until she got tired Mari turned the tables and pulled Hanamaru into a warm hug with a bright smile on her face "I'm sorry for using you to embarrass Dia and the others, but you have to admit it was funny how Riko couldn't even look at you without her face turning the same color as her hair?" Mari asked her girlfriend.

Pouting at how sweet and yet mischievous Mari was, Hanamaru grudgingly let Mari get away with her little prank this time since she did agree that seeing the color of Riko's face was funny, not that she would ever tell Mari about it.

"Now come on Hanamaru, let's go back to the hotel and do homework while we watch another of those Marvel movies!" Mari cheerfully suggested to her girlfriend as she jumped away and gently wrapped her fingers around Hanamaru's wrist.

Smiling back to the girl that she put up with the antics of for better or worse, Hanamaru nodded in agreement and let Mari lead her by the hand back towards the Ohara hotel.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **A/N: So in my rough draft I had this story star Yoshiko and Mari as a stand-in while I did a bit of research before writing the hard copy, but changed to Hanamaru after I completed my research.**

" **I want character A to give character B a kiss mark where the other girls can see it" was basically what I had in mind, but that meant I had to choose one of the girls that wore a shoulderless shirt for practise. Hence my needing to do research since I couldn't remember that off the top of my head.**

 **Since the last chapter was a SIP chapter I wanted this one to be another Sunshine chapter, but only Hanamaru, Mari, and I think Yoshiko wear halter tops (?) for practise...so yeah.**

 **Anyways another chapter should be coming out soon, I have another idea on the table and I just need to decide on characters. Until then I love you guys, thank you so much for continuing to read along!**


End file.
